


It’s a Green Card thing

by artysmartypigfarty



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Greencard thing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artysmartypigfarty/pseuds/artysmartypigfarty
Summary: my response to Zelly’s Green-Card Challenge. Set in musical verse after the events of the show.A month has passed since Lydias life turned upside down. She has not seen her condemned groom since, perhaps its time to move on?
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106
Collections: Beetlejuice x Lydia Challenge - It's a Green Card Thing!





	It’s a Green Card thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite a lot of fun to write, a big big thanks to the lovely Dream who looked this over for me and inspires me daily with her amazing work!! 
> 
> Find her masterpieces here!! :
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/LadyStrangeandUnusual

He left. After all that happened, he went and disappeared into the Netherworld. He claimed he was too off on a vision quest to hunt for his father. He'd forced her into marriage and then went, leaving her standing in her wedding dress, having lost her groom. She felt equal parts abandoned and angry. Angry with him for leaving, Angry with herself for caring. Hadn't she tried to get rid of him in the first place? Hadn't she murdered him not five minutes after saying her vows intending to get rid of him? She'd driven a stake into his back for fuck's sake. Who would stick around after that? It was a pretty clear assertion of her feelings. And yet as she sat in her room, she was forced to admit that she missed the demon. She missed the chaos he brought with him. Being with him always made her feel like she was walking that fine line between life and death. It never took much to influence him either way, to praise her, threaten her, to elicit a lewd comment. He had always been in her corner. No one had ever consistently been in her corner, save for her mother. But her mother was gone. Not only was she gone, but she had proven in her inaction that she didn't care. Lydia had crossed the threshold between life and death to search for her. All she had to show for it was a painful ache in her chest spurred by the crushing realization her mother was entirely lost to her forever. 

The cacophony of thoughts in her head was too much. She leaped up from her perch on the bed and moved to her mirror in an attempt to escape it. It had been a month since he'd left, the passage of time was marked by the slow decay of her wedding bouquet on her vanity. 

"It was only a green card thing," she uttered, looking at her forlorn expression. A sigh escaped her dark lips as she made to retrieve her camera and head for the door. She needed an escape, to see the world behind her lens and lessen the intensity of her feelings. She found relief in the form of the winter river thrift market. An open-air gathering, she had only recently discovered one of the times she'd left the house. 

Once there, she busied herself looking through the second-hand books beneath one of the tents. The sun was blinding, but her flesh was protected by her black wide-brimmed hat. Her fingers lovingly brushed over the volumes in various stages of decay. From across the way, she noted a woman holding a leather-bound book of poems by Edgar Allen Poe. Lydia's heart leaped in her chest. She needed that book. With that the hunt was on, she kept her eyes narrowed on the woman, watching her movements as she mulled over the other texts. It wasn't likely she was going to put it down without probable cause. 

Lydia's teeth dug into her bottom lip as she considered her options, if she could catch the woman by surprise, she'd be able to get the text from her but how to do so. Paying no attention to where she was walking, she collided with a person who reached out to grab her arms. 

"Hey, look where you're going," came a male voice. Lydia looked up, finding she had walked into a boy. He appeared to be a little older than her, maybe 19? 20? He had dark hair and eyes. His lips were turned up in a smile as he looked down at her. She pulled back quickly, shaking his hands off of her arms 

"'Mmm, Sorry about that," she frowned, her eyes moved from him to find the woman she had been hunting. She still held the book in her hands. Lydia turned her head feeling like she was being watched, it turns out she was. The boy had not moved away and was looking down at her continuing to smile. 

"Can I help you?" she asked, bluntly preparing to tell him to fuck off with his next request. He was cute, she'd give him that, but he didn't have that certain je ne sais quoi she found alluring. Perhaps it was the beating heart within his chest? No, Lydia, her thoughts interrupted her shutting the memories of green hair and deathly chill down. 

"I should be the one asking that I'm the one who works here. Can I help you find anything?" he asked, turning so he was facing the stack of books in front of him. Lydia had to crane her head as the woman started to disappear around a corner. She took a few side steps to see that she still had the book in her hands.

"well, no, I've found what I want. The problem is that woman has it," she admitted gesturing across the way. He looked over at her and nodded. 

"the blonde?"

"yep"

"Alright, then." 

Lydia watched as he moved across the way towards the woman. Was he just going to ask for it? It seemed an odd move. She felt her face flush with embarrassment, expecting that he was making up some story to get the book for her. Did he expect something in return? Her thoughts began to race. The gesture was sweet, but it was unlikely there was not an ulterior motive at play. Glancing in his direction, she admitted to herself he was attractive. His dark hair was swept back, giving him a cursory look. He wasn't what she would call fat, nor was he athletic...he was somewhere in the middle, but it suited him. He carried himself with confidence. Her thoughts reached an abrupt halt as she turned on her heel and left. 

She walked quickly, her speed just short of running. She felt guilty of all things. Guilty for a two-second conversation with about, for admitting to herself, he was attractive. And for what? She questioned herself, trying desperately to avoid the clear voice in her head. 'Because he's not your husband,' it chided. She fought the urge to scream 'No, he's not, he's not my husband. He is a demon, and he's gone,' she battled, 'but he's still your husband, you both said I do' back and forth the voice raged. A hand to her shoulder was the only thing that brought her back. She turned wildly ready to strike at the person and found it was the boy she'd seen again at the market. 

"Woah where are you off to in such a hurry!" he exclaimed, putting a hand on his side as he worked to catch his breath, it appeared he had run after her. 

"I-uh-had to go...got a text..my dad…" she broke off, rambling gesturing in the direction of her home. 

"well, you forgot this" he lifted his hand and offered her the book. Her anxieties around fidelity to the undead were momentarily forgotten as she reached out to take the book from him. 

"No way!" she exclaimed, taking it in her hand as if it was a tiny bird. She held the spine and allowed it to fall open, savoring the smell of the pages that were poignant even outdoors. The bright sun shone upon the paper, causing her to pull it within the shadow cast by her wide-brim hat. It was a compendium of Poe's works, her mother would have loved it. 

"That was the right book I take it?" he asked, watching her amused. She nodded reluctantly, tearing her eyes away. 

"yes, it is...wow thank you...how much do I owe you?" 

"eh, don't worry about it," he said quickly. He had a goofy smile on his face, clearly delighted that Lydia was pleased. 

"No, really, let me pay you back," she insisted, closing the book and moving to her small crossbody bag that was slung across her shoulder. 

He brought out a hand to stop her "it didn't cost me anything. There's no charge."

"You're just giving me this? Won't you get in trouble? Is it going to come out of your paycheck?" she felt herself starting to get annoyed with how allusive he was being. 

"Nope," he responded, bringing his thumb up to his mouth to chew on the cuticle, "can't get it taken out of my paycheck. I don't work there," he shrugged. 

"So you stole it" 

"You could say that I would describe it as conveniently falling into my pocket when the woman holding it was distracted" he slipped his hands into his pockets. Lydia raised a brow at him, she could tell he was hoping she'd be impressed. She shoved the book back at him, catching him by surprise.

"I don't want a stolen book," she scowled, turning away from him. He brought his hands up, catching the book blinking in surprise

"Alright then... don't take the book," he responded, recovering quickly. He tucked it under his arm, resuming his casual demeanor, "so what's your name?"

"Lydia Deetz," she snapped, turning so she could continue to walk away from him. He closed the gap between them in a few short strides, working to keep up with her pace. She slowed her footsteps, she wasn't about to lead the kid back to her house. 

"The name's Logan," he gestured to himself in the absence of her asking. "so why'd you run off?"

"because I was tired of being there?"

"you just got there?"

"It's too hot out."

"Not in the shade."

"Look, is it really any of your damn business?" she exclaimed, tossing her hands up. He grinned, putting his own hands up in a placating motion. 

"Woah Woah Deetz...easy," he said with a crooked smile. "I'm not so good at this thing, sorry," a hand went to his hair to brush it from his face. Lydia noticed how it became more mussed, it reminded her of another's hair, with tips that changed depending on the mood. The last time she'd seen that hair, it has been flattened beneath a layer of gel for their wedding. She bit down a tide of bitterness. "I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you, sorry I came on a bit stronger than intended." 

"Why do you want to talk to me?" she raised an eyebrow looking at him suspiciously. He met her gaze and shrugged. 

"You're interesting...not in a bad way...but you're not like the other people here" his hands went to his hair again, clearly a nervous habit "I don't mean that to be a pick-up line of that whole... _not like other girls thing_ , but you're not," he said bluntly. 

"You don't know anything about me... I've never even met you before." 

"Well... we've crossed paths...I’ve seen you around at things" he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the town behind him. “You know some of those events you never went to...or the ones you went to because I'm assuming you had to and spent the brief time you were there talking with those two girls you're friends with..." 

"What are you stalking me?"

"No! No, I just -shit- I do sound like a stalker...ok," his hair was now sticking up as he had run his hand through it so many times. The sweat spurred by the heat, and his embarrassment made his hair look like it was wet. "Listen...I've been trying to come up with a reason to talk to you without it being horribly awkward which I have now _failed_ but yeah... okay What about going out on a date with me...before you say no!" he threw his hands up in front of her as she had opened her mouth to protest "I just want a chance to get to know you, we can go to the movies or something I'll pay... I'm just sick of being invisible in this damn town, and you seem like the one person who I might be able to connect with." 

Lydia paused, his last utterance striking a chord with her. She knew what that feeling was like, she felt it all the time in Winter River. The only person who ever brought that sense of visibility to her had been Beetlejuice. Thinking of him again brought a pang of sadness she refused to acknowledge. _'You can't miss a poltergeist...demon...ghost whatever the hell he was'_ scolded a voice in her head. ' _I can when he made me feel seen...and when he's technically my husband'_ countered another voice _'He tried to kill your father...and has disappeared so what good is that now...'_ Lydia was distracted from her thoughts as she noticed the book thrust back into her hands. Logan was walking away, defeated and disheartened. 

"Okay," she called out to his retreating form. He stopped and looked over to her in disbelief. "Not a date...but there's a double feature at the drive-in I've wanted to go to...you can take me to that," she proposed turning the book over in her hands. His face lit up with excitement,

“The double horror feature? Sick I saw something about that... okay, not a date, that's fine... I'll come to get you around...7?" he suggested extending the invitation with the kind of caution one might show reaching their hand into a cage with a feral animal. She nodded and clutched the book to her chest, turning on her heel.

"Alright," she offered, "Do you need my address, or do you already have it, Stalker?" 

"I don't have the address, but its that big house on top of the hill where that couple used to live before they drove off the winter river bridge, right?" he broke off covering his mouth. He realized a split second too soon that he'd said too much. Lydia raised another brow at him. This seemed like a terrible idea at the same time, it would be nice to get out of the house. She was never going to shake these bizarre feelings of longing for her dearly departed husband if she continued to wallow in her bedroom. 

"right...stalker." Lydia drawled. He grimaced and went to ruffle his hair yet again. 

"Okay, 7pm!" he ran off with as much dignity as he could muster, given that he'd just embarrassed himself so utterly. Lydia watched his retreating form. She shook her head. The rest of the walk home was uneventful. Once inside, she called out a greeting to her parents and the Maitlands. She dashed upstairs to her room, not lingering to allow them to pepper her with questions as her newly dead parents liked to do. The next few hours were spent in passing spurts of energy. She alternated between getting ready and sprawling out on her bed, considering ways she was going to cancel on him. She could just not answer the door when he came...but then again, one of her parents would respond. There was no way she was putting up with that nonsense. She'd just have to go...she didn't have to talk to him, and it was a means of seeing the double feature. It wasn't a date anyway, she'd made that rule. 

' _Do people often get dressed up for movie nights with strangers?'_ Came the voice in her head again as she rolled patterned fishnets over her knees. She ignored it as she slipped a short black skirt on and paired it with a striped shirt. _'Subtle Lydia...'_ the voice called her out. She stepped up to the mirror, checking her makeup, and her eyes lingered on the wedding ring she still wore. Her fingers went to twist the band of metal around her finger before taking it off. He wasn't here, he wasn't coming back. She placed it next to the rotting bouquet and nodded firmly. It was time to move on. There was no way a Demon who couldn't go two words without making a lewd comment was keeping faithful to her.

What's more, there was no way he was coming back. She swiped gloss over her full lips, painting them her preferred dark shade and was finished. She made her way down to the landing. She hesitated at the top of the stairs to assess where the location of her four parents. Based on all she could hear, they were in the kitchen, which would allow her the opportunity to slip out easily. A pair of headlights appeared in the driveway, and she leaped up from her perch at the window. 

Heavy boots announced her stampede down the stairs and out the front door before anyone could stop her. She didn't feel like explaining her plans to the adults. She could predict several responses from them. There would be questions of who the person was, which she didn't want to answer as she didn't know herself. She'd see a surge of optimistic hope that she was moving on from the events that had taken place in the house about a month ago. There would be warnings. There would be knowing looks and follow up questions waiting for her when she returned home. All manner of things she had no interest in dealing with. She slammed the front door behind her and dashed down the remaining steps on the porch to greet Logan's car as he pulled up. He drove a yellow convertible, it looked old, certainly second hand. She stepped up, opening the door, and got inside. She noted the slightly startled expression on his face. 

"What?" she asked, challenging him with her tone. He shook his head and stepped on the gas. 

"Nothin'..." he remarked, turning out of the driveway and back down towards the town. Lydia crossed her legs in her seat, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "Was prepping myself to meet the parents is all, kind of a relief not to," he shrugged. 

"Yeah... that's not happening." She replied eliciting a chuckle from him in response 

"What's wrong? Bad track record in bringing guys home?" he glanced at her as they pulled up to a stop sign. The gentle clicking of the turn signal filled the car as Lydia considered how to answer. 

"No," she responded, turning to face him. He appeared relaxed, one hand resting on the steering wheel and the other slung over the back of her seat. "My family situation is complicated...its easier to not explain, they're not going to be too fussed I'm not home" she shrugged. He glanced at her, the look in his eye was odd. 

"Don't get me wrong, they care about me" she sputtered, her hands when to fiddle with her necklace "Its just stuff happened, and they'll be glad I'm out doing you know... _normal_ stuff." 

He grunted in response, taking the turn and bringing them to the drive-in. There was a small queue forming, less then there would be if it were a more palatable film duo. As it stood, the inhabitants of winter river preferred their horror films to come in the form of lifetime movies rather than authentic psychological thrillers. 

"So, what about your family?" she asked, turning in her seat. She was eager to change the subject. 

He shrugged again, "What do you want to now 'bout them?" he made a point of punctuating the 'B.' "I don't know my dad, my Mom's an absolute bitch...we don't talk much" He turned from her and went to hand over the money to the attendant. She shook her head. Another guy with mommy issues, did she have a type? He rolled the car forward into a spot. There were no other cars in the vicinity, given the total number in attendance of the film totaling 10. Each vehicle was afforded the option to have an excess of space. He turned to face her as they parked, "did you want snacks or anything?" he asked. She took at as a desire to change the subject and obliged. She didn't want to discuss her family, either. 

Together they made their way over to the yellow shack in the center of the lot. Peeling signs displayed sun-damaged images of the various offering. Anthropomorphic hotdogs and bags of popcorn leered at them, promising them their movie experience wouldn't be complete without refreshments. He ordered a large popcorn and a soda, Lydia requested small nonpareils and a package of gummy worms. She reached into her bag to retrieve the money, but his hand stilled her. 

"Lemmie get it," he offered. She raised a brow at him. 

"I thought we said this wasn't a date," she replied, complying as he removed his hand and went to hand the cashier a few bills. 

"We did..." he paused, taking the candy as it was handed over to him. The attendant moved away to retrieve the popcorn from the vat behind them. "Well, you did...but the way I see it... I'm a guy who's taken a girl out to the drive-in to get to know her and hopefully get to do it again...so yeah...I see it as a date," he shrugged, turning to face her as he received the popcorn tilting it forward and offering her some before they walked back to the car.

Lydia took a few kernels popping them in her mouth as she considered his words. She surmised it was rather stupid to fixate on the term 'date.' 

"I guess that's fair," she replied, "A date then...so tell me something about yourself then..." 

"Like what?" 

"Tell me something you do for fun...other then lurking around shops pretending to be an employee and stealing books to get girl's attention," she smirked at him. He flashed her a crooked grin, stepping ahead of her as they approached the car again. He pulled open the passenger door for her so she could get inside. 

"Well...aside from stalking... I'm into the occasional murder and dismemberment of people I lure to my basement..." he replied dryly. Lydia looked at him sharply, catching the expression of amusement on his face. She laughed darkly. 

"Oh yes, of course...artistic pursuits...yes, yes me too," she replied. Logan chuckled and placed the soda in the cupholder tuning the radio, so it was on the right station as the screen came to life in front of them. 

"Nah, I'm kidding. I'm into a few things...I like art...music...like to watch scary movies...enjoy pulling the occasional prank," he reclined his seat as the previews began. Lydia nodded in appreciation, reaching to retrieve a handful of popcorn as she followed suit with her seat. Suddenly she found her hand in his holding it up to look at closer. 

"You were wearing a ring before," he remarked. Lydia looked at him perplexed, his countenance had changed. He appeared angry, his eyes dark. Lydia told herself she was imagining things and pulled her hand back as the opening theme played. It was all in her head. 

"Yeah...decided to take it off," she said casually, "stalker," she added, glancing at him again before looking back to the film. 

"Why?" he asked, fiddling with the opening of the gummy worms. He caught her expression and added, "Look, like you said, I'm a stalker...am I supposed to not notice you've worn it every day and suddenly when you come out on a not-date with me you're not wearing it?" 

Lydia sighed, he was far too observant. The level of attention he paid her was bordering on disturbing. "I didn't wear it because I didn't want to wear it," she replied simply "It has a lot of memories to it, and its time I let them go." 

The movie started, sounds of dialogue filled the car as the plot began to unfold. Lydia relaxed into her seat, interpreting his silence as his attention shifting to the movie. It felt uncomfortable uttering her confession out loud. She didn't want to let go of her memories, to lose the hope that Beetlejuice might come back. To accept loss again was painful, so soon after finally admitting her mother was forever lost to her. As much as the thought stung her heart, she considered her brief trip to the Netherworld. The feeling of her knees digging into the cold ground as she called out her mother's name in total desperation and despair. She couldn't bear to linger in this state any longer. The predicaments were similar. She was waiting for someone she longed to see but who would never come. 

"I've never been good at letting go..." he remarked casually, interrupting her thoughts. She nodded in agreement, slowly not facing him. Her hand was suddenly in his again, the feeling of cold metal slipping onto her ring finger, causing her to look at him. 

"When I put a ring on my wife's finger, I expect it to stay there, Lydia." 

"Beej?" she gasped, dropping the nonpareils in her hand as she turned to face him. His countenance had changed, eyes shifting from brown to glowing amber. His brown hair changed to the spiked mess of green tangled tresses she was most familiar with. He flashed a toothy grin at her. 

"Hey Babes..." he drawled, thunder clapped in the movie audio playing from the radio. She believed with utter certainty that it was intentional. "Long time, no see?" 

Lydia couldn't sort the feelings rushing through her. Elation clashed with anger, excitement with dread. 

"Beetlejuice...what...how...?" she fumbled for words reaching out to him. He stopped her taking her wrists and pinning them to her seat above her head. He shifted, so he was looming over her. 

"Nevermind that... listen, Babes... I'm disappointed in you..." he drawled, an extra hand came from nowhere and trailed along her cheek. 

"Why..." she responded in a small voice. His leer made her uneasy, she found that she couldn't move with how he had her pinned. 

"Fidelity... I'm not too pleased to come back and find my wife out with some breather without her ring" He brought his lips to her neck, hovering over her quickened pulse. 

"But...it was you," she protested, wriggling against him. He was making her uneasy. She had hoped to see him for so long...but now that she did, she was anxious. She wasn't quite scared of him, in the back of her mind she still held to the belief that he wouldn't hurt her. 

"Yes...it was me...I was testing you..." he pressed a kiss to her collar bone, teasing the skin and bringing it between his teeth. He left a mark behind, "I'm not too pleased with what I've found...going to have to be some consequences from that."

"Beej...I didn't-" she began, her words disappeared as he gripped her jaw. 

"Quiet." he ordered before pressing his lips to hers. Lydia obeyed parting her lips so that his striped tongue could slip inside her mouth. It entwined with hers, charting and claiming all that was his. She arched her back, wanting more of him. She fought against the hands that pinned her down. She wanted the freedom to touch him, to gain assurance that he was really with her again. 

"Aww...does baby want to make it up to Daddy?" he purred, breaking the kiss so that she could gasp for air. "I dunno...Daddy doesn't like finding his girl out with another guy... you're mine Lyds...whether I'm here or not..."

"I...Beej..." she whimpered. He snapped his fingers, and her clothing disappeared. She was left in the simple black bra and panty set she'd selected that morning. With another snap that changed. She now bore striped red lingerie, evocative of her wedding attire. A shiver ran through her as she adjusted to the change in temperature. The night's chill was nothing in comparison to the feeling of his cold hand as it moved down her side. His grimy finger slipped in the band of her panties. Her hips bucked against him, begging for more of his touch. 

"let me explain," she whimpered. 

"mmm...I think your actions speak pretty. Clearly, Lyds... I'm hurt" he trailed his fingers from the string on her hip to dive between her folds. She gasped. She'd never been touched this way before. 

"You said it was a green card thing..." she murmured. His fingers brushed against her clit, beginning to work the bundle of nerves slowly. His lips went to her neck, teasing and toying with the skin. He left a trail of marks, bruising her skin as he worked his way through. His fingers dove within her, she let out a cry of surprise, pushing up against the hands that held her down. 

"a green card marriage...is still legally binding...in this life and the next," he growled, his fingers began to move at a punishing pace. Lydia was lost in a haze of confusion and lust. She felt both pain and pleasure as he worked her over. She couldn't tell if he was punishing her or worshipping her. She writhed in his grip, she wanted her hands free so she could grip him, to sense he was truly real. 

"mmph...Beej...let go...ahh," she cried. He ignored her continuing to work at her. 

"You are _mine_...say it, Lyds..."

"I-I'm yours," she gasped, her hips bucked against his fingers. Her breaths were fast and hot. 

"Say my name." he commanded, "Who do you belong to?" His breath caressed ear. Another hand reached to cup her breasts, pressing the soft milky flesh roughly. His lips moved once more, trailing down her chest. He took one of the hardened pink peaks into his mouth, Her reply was lost in a moan, she was so close. He was bringing her to the brink of pleasure she'd never to before. Even when she'd played with herself, it hadn't been like this. 

"Be-ahh..." 

"Say it," the pressure increased on her wrists. She felt impossibly small beneath him. He slipped another finger within her, stretching her more. Her body couldn't take it, she needed release. He could feel her quake beneath her, it wasn't much longer now. 

"Beetlejuice," she gasped. "Beetlejuice...BEETLEJUICE!" she screamed, with the last utterance of his name, she snapped. Her head flew back against the seat, and her back arched as the orgasm ran through her body. Waves of pleasure coursed over her, she groaned as she tightened around the fingers he still pushed inside of her. Finally released, he brought the hand up to her face. They were damp with her own arousal. 

"That's my good girl..." he purred, pinching her chin with his fingers. She struggled to catch her breath. Finally, he released her hands, withdrawing his extra appendages. "Did ya miss me, Babes?" 

"Where the hell have you been" Lydia reached to grab the lapels of his striped jacket, keeping him close. He chuckled at her darkly. 

"So that's a yes." He flashed a smile at her. Lydia could see the decay in his teeth, lingering exoskeletons smashed between his canines. "It turns out...that despite my star power, I still had to wait in the waiting room like a typical breather...that and I had to talk my way out of a sentence for matricide." 

He ran his hands over the interior of the car. It shifted as his palm moved. They were no longer separated by the center console instead were lying together on one large reclined seat. She turned to him, slowly coming back to herself as her breathing steadied. She couldn't believe he was real. He was within arm's length the same day she had forced herself to let him go. 

"I thought you were never coming back," she admitted in a small voice. She shifted close to the demon, inhaling his familiar scent. He smelled like himself again, it made her think of the sickly sweet smell of decaying leaves in a rainy graveyard. It was better than the newly dead stench he had the last time she'd touched him. 

"Had to come back and check on my little wife...had to test if she was faithful." 

"I _was_ faithful you ass," she protested as she reached her hand up and grabbed at his tie. Her grip tightened. He pulled his lips closer to hers. "I told you it wasn't a date," she pressed her lips against his. She could feel his rumbling laugh against her as he moved over her. He'd awakened something within her. Now that he was here, she meant to follow through on every thought she'd repressed during their time together. Every lascivious idea she had while on the roof, teasing him with his name. Her fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them as nimbly as she could. He released a low growl, threatening to devour her with how fiercely he kissed her. He slid his jacket off and quickly followed suit with his suspenders. He allowed her to work at his buttons, enjoying how frantically the small hands worked at his chest. Ultimately, she gave up and tugged on the fabric, scattering the last of the buttons on the floor of the car. His cold hands ran down her sides, Lydia shivered at the touch as one moved to her breast again. He kneaded her flesh, squeezing her nipple and moving to flick it with his stripped tongue. She moaned her back arching as her body yearned to join with his. 

"Whassamatter Baby?" he growled in her ear, "did you like that?"

"More," she groaned, her hands ran down his bare chest, finally freeing it from the shirt. Her nails would have left marks if blood still ran through his veins. She reached the buttons of his pants and fumbled with his belt buckle. She could feel his arousal as it brushed against her leg. She couldn't help the whine in her voice as she tried to undo it. The simple task seemed impossible with how her brain fogged with lust. "Off." she said in as commanding as a voice as she could muster. 

He was the one in charge, but there was an order he was content to obey. A snap of his fingers and his pants were gone, he was just as bare as she was. In the background, the movie continued to play, screams coming from the first of the victims to succumb to death. He lined up his tip to her entrance. She was positively dripping, naughty little minx. He could feel her arousal slick on the inside of her thighs. He brought his lips to pepper her jaw with kisses, teasing the delicate skin of her neck, so marks stood bold against the pale skin. He was back, he wasn't going anywhere, but the world needed to know she was his. She moaned beneath him, her hands going to entwine in his hair. 

"Ready Lydia?" he drawled, pressing a kiss between her breasts, his tongue dragging over her skin. He liked teasing her, it took a great deal of effort for him to hold back, but it was worth it watching her squirm beneath him. Luscious Payback for that time on the roof. 

"Yeah," she breathed, her legs spread wider at the admission.

"Say it," he commanded again.

“I’m ready” she looked up at him. He still wore his tie despite the rest of his clothes having been shucked. She gripped the fabric and drew it close to her forcing his face to lower to her’s. “I want you Beetlejuice” she crushed his lips against his running her tongue along the inside of his mouth. 

With that utterance he buried himself inside of her. He felt her tense up, her hands moving to his chest and digging into his skin. He broke the kiss moving his face so he could groaned into her neck “Fuck Lyds…” she was like a vice grip around his cock. He felt her breath on his ear, panting as she tried to steady herself. “You ok sweetheart?” he asked shakily, it was hard to control himself from letting loose. She whimpered beneath him response, she was in pain but it was the best kind of pain. He pressed a kiss to her temple as he withdrew. 

“I’m gonna make it better Babes, I promise” he thrust into her again, her body clenched around him with each move. Every part of his body strained to move faster. He fought the impulse every ever shred of will power he had, however small that well was. This was his wife, his Lydia, the only person who ever saw him, the only being in his entire universe who truly mattered. There would be other times for fast hard fucks, now called for patience and tenderness. They’d have other times. He’d just gotten her back and he wasn’t about to let her go. They settled into a rhythm, he felt her start to relax the sounds escaping her lips shifting from grunts of pain to moans of pleasure. 

“Ah...Mmm...Bee-Beetl-“ He sped his thrusts, his hips snapped against hers. She clawed at his skin, her hands entwining to his hair and tugging at his mane. He couldn’t help the lewd growls coming from his mouth. Their symphony clashed with the track coming from the movie as the monster hunted down the heroine. He was close, she was practically strangling his cock with how tight she was. He brought his hand down to stimulate her. Her hips bucked against his and she began to pant.

“That’s it... _thats it_ ” he encouraged her with a growl in her. All at once she snapped, screaming in time with the movie as a knife plunged into the Heroine’s chest. She tightened around him squeezing him through to completion. He let out an inhuman roar and pushed through , screwing his eyes shut. Panting he nearly collapsed on top of her, rolling to the side at the last minute to avoid crushing her. 

He looked over to her watching as her chest heaved as she worked to catch her breath. An arm reached out and pulled her against him. She nuzzled against him bringing her hand to rest on his chest. He looked down at her, she was beautiful. Her pale cheeks were flushed and eyes glazed over as she came down from her post orgasm high. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and entangled his hand in her hair. They lay in silence for a pause, listening to the sound of Lydia's breath as it slowed to a normal rhythm. 

“Beej?” She asked her voice shattering the silence around them. He hummed in response bringing his grimy fingertips through her hair “I thought you really left me”

  
  


"I couldn't leave you, Lyds...I meant what I said in those fuckin' vows." he brushed a thumb against her cheek, his touch turning gentle "did you?"

Lydia contemplated his inquiry. Had she meant all that she said during the ceremony? It was challenging to recall. The day was lost in a haze of chaos. The specifics were speckled through at the mercy of her memory's inaccuracies. Before stepping out of the Netherworld, she and her father had hatched the plan. They'd go through with the marriage...bring him to life and before anything happened to kill him before he was able to follow through on the wreckage he promised to create. She never admitted it to her father, but part of her had hoped it wouldn't be necessary. She never wanted to be rid of him, she loved the chaos he brought to her life. He made her feel alive...even if that breath of life hinted to be snatched at any moment. He saw her when no one else had. When she plunged the stake through his back, it felt like she'd done it to herself. She’d gone through with the wedding pretending it all wasn’t real. The moment she stabbed him she knew that it hadn’t just been a con. 

“I” she hesitated. She didn’t know how to respond. She met his gaze, amber eyes bored into her. “I don’t know...I thought it was just about coming alive…”

“Well it was...but like you said all of that means nothing if there’s no one to share it with...I wanted you Babes, and now I have you for all eternity.” 

“Beej?” 

“Yes Lyds?” he purred her hands entwining with hers. 

“I’m glad it’s not just a greencard thing”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my brain fluff!! Happy Netherworlding!


End file.
